Recently, cameras that store a captured image in a recording medium as an image signal have become popular. When detecting a zoom operation, a camera can sequentially display distant views using a telescopic function. However, it is difficult to keep displaying distant views infinitely because the zoom operation cannot be performed infinitely. Accordingly, a technique that enables virtual display of distant views according to the zoom operation has been disclosed (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). This technique makes it possible to virtually display distant views endlessly by performing the zoom operation infinitely.